


Lessons

by huffpuffthree



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Milf Regina Mills, g!p Emma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffpuffthree/pseuds/huffpuffthree
Summary: The one where Emma and Henry are bros and Regina becomes her (main) hoe.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Henry Mills & Violet, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 17
Kudos: 218





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially, Regina teaches Emma how to treat (fuck) her girl, but ends up treating (fucking) Emma to herself instead.

Regina watched from her position on the window seat overlooking the pool. Emma and Henry were currently frolicking around in the pool, all smiles and laughter. How they never run out of things to talk about, she’ll never know.

Henry and Emma met in grade school. Prior to that, Henry was a reserved, quiet inquisitive boy. Emma, on the other hand, was a bright-eyed, bundle of energy with golden locks that could rival Goldilocks. Her friendliness, though overwhelming at first, overpowered Henry’s diffidence, rendering his shyness obsolete. The two became fast friends, and the rest, as they say, is history.

Emma lived in a group home a couple blocks down from the Mills Manor. Her young mother, sadly, gave her away because she was born different, and as for her father, not a peep was ever heard from him. Fortunately, Mary Margaret and David Nolan took her into their group home and treated her like she was one of their own, even after the birth of their son, Neal. Even though she was often short with M.M., Regina grew to respect her and her husband for the wonderful daughter they’d raised. 

“Where’s daddy?” Regina recalled Henry asking once. Regina didn’t know what to say, mainly because he didn’t have one. Henry was conceived through artificial insemination and the sperm donor was completely anonymous. Regina always felt like she had let Henry down because she couldn’t give him a father. She knew, somewhere deep down, that there was a void in his heart that even she couldn’t fill no matter what she did. Then, Emma came bounding into their lives, full of joy and wonder, and squeezed her way into their makeshift family. That was what they became, undoubtedly- a family. 

Regina watched on as the two teenagers continued to splash around in the water. It was the first week of school after summer break and the best friends were trying to cool off. Regina openly leered at the blonde. It was undeniable that Emma had grown into a beautiful young woman. Thanks to her summer job at the mechanic, Emma’s lanky, gangly body-a result of puberty- developed into one seemingly sculpted by the Greek gods, with arms to die for and abs to salivate on, not to mention the not-so-little package that bulged underneath her swim shorts. Regina was smitten, that much was certain, social construct be damned. 

Regina plunged her hands down her pants. Sidney had been extra annoying today. The town was getting busy recently and that gave him more opportunities to come in and ogle her ass. Regina wanted it to be Emma instead of the greasy little man. And if that town has learned anything, it would be that Regina always got what she wanted. 

Regina continued working the hand between her legs, pushing herself toward the edge while imagining Emma. Emma’s easy smirk, Emma’s crooked smile, Emma’s taut body, Emma’s soft lips, Emma’s kind heart. 

She toyed with her clit with her one hand while with the other, she continued to fuck herself recklessly. Emma over her, under her, between her legs. Her movements became sloppy and frantic as she greedily approached her climax. 

“Emma.”


	2. Her

_Ding ding ding_

At the very first ring of the bell, Emma rushed for the cafeteria as she always did. She sat down at one of the table and started digging in while her friends filed in slowly. Lily sat on her left and kissed her on the cheek. “Hey babe,” she greeted. Emma smiled shyly back. Lily was her first girlfriend and she didn’t really know how to act. The hope in her eyes shone as if she was expecting something more that Emma just didn’t know how (or what) to give. Just then, Henry walked in with his girlfriend, Violet on his arm. He appears to be charming the fuck out of her.

“Hey Emma,” the two share a handshake, a sacred one reserved for just the both of them. “Lily,” he greeted with a smile.

“So,” Emma cleared her throat, “what are we doing for your upcoming birthday, Hennyboy?” Emma started tapping her fingers against the table as Lily leaned against her.

Henry paused for a second in thought, “Hmm, we could have a party at my place?”

“Oh yes,” Emma looked at Lily then at Violet with all seriousness (and hilarity), “Ms. Mills makes the best lasagne!”

Henry joked, “Oh yes to my mom or the lasagne?”

A tinge of pink found its way onto Emma’s cheeks and she threw a piece of bologna at him, “You’re a sicko.” Laughter ensued.

“Alright then, see you Friday,” Henry said as he and Violet got up.

“Where are you going?” Emma inquired, brows furrowed.

“Bleachers, Henry answered shortly.

“Why?”

“Why does anyone do anything?” Henry answered smugly.

“What about lunch?” Emma asked exasperatedly. She didn’t want to be left alone with Lily.

“You’ll learn, my friend, that sometimes there are greater hungers than for mere food,” Henry said.

“Ew,” Emma’s face contorted out of disgust.

Boy, was he right.

.

It wasn’t that Emma didn’t like Lily. She did. At least after Lily asked her out, she might’ve guessed. Henry and Emma had long fantasized about getting girlfriends. And now that she had one, she didn’t know what to do with her. She just didn’t imagine it would be so awkward. The studying at each other’s house, the ditching-studying-to-make-out at each other’s house, it felt wrong to say, but Emma expected more. She expected to feel at ease with her girlfriend, to not struggle to find something to talk about. At the very least, she expected a spark. .

“Hi, Mrs. Page, is Lily here?” Emma greeted.

“Yes, Emma,” Mrs. Page hummed, “right upstairs. You know where her room is.”

Emma entered the bedroom to find Lily lying on the bed, already ready for their make out session.

“Come here, babe.” Emma climbed onto the bed and settled between Lily’s legs and started kissing her.

“You’re not hard.” Emma looked up at her pointedly. “Am I not making you hard, babe?” Lily bat her eyelashes at her. Lily pushed her hand underneath Emma’s tight jeans and fondled her package on top of her boxers. Emma closed her eyes and moaned. Except, it wasn’t Lily she was seeing, it was _her._ Instead of long, dark hair, she was seeing shoulder-length brown tresses. Instead of pink lips, she was lusting for blood red ones with a scar cut across the top. Instead of girlish hands, there were womanly ones curled around her length. Instead of Lily, it was _Regina_.


	3. Eat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s Day!!

Friday night couldn’t come around sooner for Emma. She had been looking forward to it all week.

Emma bounded up the steps to Mills Manor and rapped the door gently. The door pushed open. It was unlocked. Worry settled onto Emma’s creased brows as she pushed her way into the elegantly decorated house.

“Hello? Is anybody home?” Emma asked tentatively, her body prepared for a brawl.

“Up here, dear,” Regina’s voice rang out from the master bedroom.

Emma padded up the elegant stairs and into the foyer. The door to the master bedroom was left a crack open.

“Ms. Mills?” Emma pushed the door open slowly. The question in Emma’s mouth died upon glancing at Regina clad in only her skimpy bra and panties.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Emma quickly diverted her eyes, but that did nothing for her rapidly-hardening cock.

“It’s quite alright, dear.” Regina stood in front of the double doors to her bedroom and opened them fully, thus exposing her half-naked body. She smirked at the sight of the blonde’s huge bulge.

She stripped the rest of her clothing off her body as she entered the shower. Only then did Emma allow herself to look into the room. Regina’s underwear was strewn across the room haphazardly. Emma slapped her cheek. “Stop thinking weird thoughts, Emma,” she reprimanded herself.

...

Emma was in the living room watching a soccer game when Regina sashayed down the stairs in a silky grey robe.

Regina slid her delicate hand across Emma’s wide shoulders, “Hungry, dear?”

Emma smiled widely and nodded her head rapidly. She thought it was weird that Regina was wearing what she was wearing, but thought against questioning it. After all, Regina was the most powerful person in town, free to do whatever she wishes. Plus, she was at home. Perhaps it was a choice of comfort over looking good. But, damn, did Regina still look _so fucking good_.

Regina moved around the kitchen with ease and poise. “It looks we have both been abandoned,” Regina joked with Emma.

“I thought the party was here, Ms. Mills,” Emma commented respectfully.

“It was. But Henry decided he wanted to spend his birthday with Violet instead,” Regina answered casually. “Didn’t he tell you?”

Emma hummed, “Apparently not.”

Regina smiled, “Even so, stay for dinner. I’m making lasagne.”

..

“Mmmm,” Emma moaned around her mouthful of lasagne, “This is so fucking good.”

Regina shot her a look.

“I mean flipping, sorry,” Emma apologized sheepishly.

“You’re forgiven,” Regina commented playfully.

“So...” Regina started, “we know all about Henry, but what about you, Emma? Do you have a special someone?”

Emma chuckled nervously, “There is someone.” Regina tried her hardest not to feel the jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach. She was failing miserably. Regina arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Emma.

“Her name is Lily, we go to school together,” Emma stated matter-of-factly. She chuckled as she started toying with her napkin on the table, “It’s a pity. She can do so much better.”

Regina reached for Emma’s hand on the table and looked at her meaningfully. “Don’t say that, you’re amazing.”

Emma cleared her throat, “What I mean to say is, I don’t really know what to do with her. I mean for her.”

“Henry though, he’s killing it. Violet is so in love with him. He’s charming, he’s sweet, he’s sensitive when he needs to be and careless when he knows he can be,” Emma paused to look at Regina, “How does he do it?”

“Well, I hate to toot my own horn, but of course I taught him all he knows. All his _moves.”_

“Can you teach me?” Emma asked in a small voice.

“Follow me,” Regina commanded.

.

Emma followed Regina into her study. “Apple cider?” Regina offered.

“No thanks, I’m 17.”

Regina walked over to where Emma was standing awkwardly in the middle of her office. She took Emma’s hand in hers, which quivered at the contact, and placed an elegant glass of apple cider in her hand. Emma sipped the liquid curiously.

“Lesson one,” Regina’s voice’s boomed with authority, “never badmouth a lady.” Regina took Emma’s face in her hands and kissed her tentatively. Emma moaned into the kiss. _She smells like apples and cinnamon swirled together expertly. So intoxicating, so overwhelming._ Regina rested her arms on Emma’s shoulder affectionately and slipped her tongue into the blonde’s mouth. Then Regina pushed Emma onto her expensive sofa and in an impressive show of flexibility, kicked her leg up and rested it on Emma’s shoulder.

“Wha-“ Emma sputtered.

“Shhh. Just do what you do best, _eat me_ ,” Regina said as she coiled her thigh around Emma’s head.

What could Emma do? She was never a disobedient child. So she did as she was told.

And by God, Emma ate pussy like her life depended on it. Regina clutched her head with a death-like grip as she grounded her hips against the blonde’s mouth.

.

It was half-past nine when Emma entered her home. She closed the door quietly and walked stealthily toward the stairs.

“Emma, is that you?” Mary Margaret called out.

Emma closed her eyes and sighed before calling out, “Yes, M.M.”

“Have you had your dinner?” Mary Margaret asked innocently. Images of what happened that night flashed behind her closed lids and she tried to suppress a moan. “If not, I could heat up some meatloaf.”

“Yes, I ate at Henry’s place. Thank you!” Emma rushed out as she facepalmed before climbing the stairs to reach the safety of her room.

Emma plopped down on her bed and palmed her crotch as she replayed the night’s events in her mind. She stuffed a sock in her mouth to make sure she wouldn’t scar her kind foster parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harass me on insta: @b0bstero


End file.
